


This year will be the year

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Sharonne believes in Santa, please for the love of god don't tell her otherwise, pure family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Every year on Christmas Eve, Sharonne stays up late to try to see Santa, despite falling asleep anyway.
Kudos: 1





	This year will be the year

December 24th, 2002, 8:30 pm, Dublin, Ireland  
Sharonne Age: 7

"I'm telling you, Pa! I gotta stay up to see Santa! I gotta!" Sharonne was protesting against bedtime, but not for the main 'bedtime is stupid' reasons. The kids in her class wouldn't believe her about Santa's existence, so the only logical descion was to stay up late and take a picture of him.

"Lass, I never said that you couldn't wait for Santa, just that you had to go to bed." Aran Sr stated matter-of-factly to his daughter.

"But then I won't be able to get a picture of him to show to my class! And they'll laugh at me forever and ever!" Sharonne whined.

"Tell ya what," Aran Sr said as he began to tuck her in. "I'll try and see if Santa can leave a picture for you before winter break ends."

"Fine, I guess..." Sharonne said. "Night, pa."

"Goodnight, my lucky charm." As soon as Sharonne was certain that her father left the room, she got up and crawled over to the window right by her bed, watching for any signs of Santa or flying reindeer.

"Even if Santa might leave a picture, I still have to see him for myself." Sharonne repeated to herself throughout the night. A few hours passed before she felt her eyelids getting heavy. "No," Sharonne told herself. "Don't....don't fall asleep.......you gotta see Santa......." She said promptly before passing out.

MISSION FAILED.

December 24th, 2009, 9:30 pm, Dublin, Ireland  
Sharonne Age: 14  
Aran Age: 12  
Clover and Rosie Age: 1

"Right, so can you run yer plan by me one more time sis?" Aran asked his older sister.

"So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna sleep out here on the couch, since you're gonna be in your room and the twins are in Ma and Pa's room. Thing is, I'll be pretending to be asleep. When Santa comes in, I'll wake up and snap a photo! It's the perfect plan!.......I think." Sharonne explained whilst holding her Bulbasaur plush.

"Right.....question though. How will you know when he gets here?" Aran asked, doubt seeping through his voice.

"Simple," Sharonne replied without missing a beat. "I'll hear the reindeer on the roof. There are 36 hooves in all, so it'll be pretty hard to miss." When Sharonne finished her sentence, she lied down on the couch, trying to get into a believable sleeping position.

"Tell me how it goes in the morning. Night, sis." Aran said, walking off to his room.

"Night, bro!" Sharonne replied cheerily. "Night. Yeah right." She said under her breath, closing her eyes. She ended up falling asleep for real a few hours later.

MISSION FAILED.

December 24th, 2020, 9:30 pm, Dublin, Ireland  
Sharonne Age: 25  
Aran Age: 23  
Clover and Rosie Age: 12

"Aran, what's Sharonne doing?" Rosie asked Aran, seeing that her older sister was sitting in front of the couch.

"She's tryna wait up for Santa. She does this every year."

"But doesn't she know that Santa doesn't exist?" Clover asked, whispering as to make sure Sharonne didn't hear.

"She won't listen if you try to tell her. Now come on you two, into bed." Aran replied to his younger sisters as he took them upstairs.

"Alright, Sir Bulby," Sharonne whispered to her plush. "We've been at it for a little over 10 years now, but this'll be the year we finally see Santa." Sharonne curled into a ball, a determined expression on her face. "We're gonna stay up all night and finally do this!" She told herself things along those lines for hours. She passed out at around 11:11 pm.

MISSION FAILED.


End file.
